


I’m Here.

by MicrosoftPaint



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Rejuvenation
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, This is for the fangame Pokémon rejuvenation lol, its kinda half and half lol, let these two be happy devs pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftPaint/pseuds/MicrosoftPaint
Summary: First things first! This is based on the fangame Pokémon Rejuvination, which I just spent... 18 hours in a row playing... ahaha. No that’s not an exaggeration, and yes! The plot of the game is THAT good.Here’s the link to that btw- https://www.rebornevo.com/index.php?/rejuvenation/If you haven’t played it, but are planning to, CLICK AWAY!! Massive spoilers ahead!!!Okay summary time. This takes place two days after V12 of Rejuvination ends. Melia, who gets nightmares quite often, wakes up from one involving the person she cares for most, Venam. Venam finds Melia crying in their shared room, and goes to comfort her. Feelings and confessions ensue!
Relationships: Venam / Melia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	I’m Here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! MicrosoftPaint here with another Pokémon related fic! The only difference this time is that it’s based on the fangame, Pokemon Rejuvination! 
> 
> It’s honestly the best game I’ve played in a while, including the canon games in the Pokémon series, which is SAYING something. While this game isn’t done yet, it’s chock full of content. I personally have 105 hours clocked, and I JUST finished up to where the next events will take place in the next update. Hell, I’ve only done one side quest, and there are a LOT. So I guess I’m not actually done? Link is in the summary if y’all wanna download it!
> 
> I would give more info, but I do NOT want to spoil any of this for you. If you’re gonna play this game though, I recommend clicking off, considering there ARE spoilers here. They won’t make any sense out of context but when the time comes I don’t want things to be spoiled lol.
> 
> Sooo yeah! Without further ado, here’s the fic!!!

_ ‘Hey, Venam, I’m back with our... drinks...’ _

_ ‘Venam...? Venam?!’ _

_ ‘Oh Arceus not again I...’ _

“NO!”

Melia shot up, cold sweat drenching her forehead. Working to steady her breath (and heart rate, which was at a solid 200), she quickly realized that she was not, in fact, on a date with Venam and that the other had not, in fact, turned to stone in front of her. 

Venam... she had been cured, hadn’t she? That’s what she remembered, at least. What was it... two days now? Or maybe- maybe it had all been a cruel dream, and she’d only imagined the girl she held so dear being back with her in their shared room. 

Melia didn’t want to look, but... she had to. Working up all her courage, she looked to the side and saw... nothing. So it really had been a dream. Venam was still encased in stone, she was sure. The thought of that...? Well it’s a miracle Alain didn’t wake up from the sobs that followed. She’d finally had her back and now... now...

“Woah Melia, are you okay?!” 

The sobbing girl quickly looked up to see none other than Venam run into the room, medication for Melia’s nightmares in hand. Sniffling heavily, she tried to getout an explanation. “Venam I- when I didn’t see you here- and in my nightmare you- you were-“ 

Venam soon realized what exactly had happened, as she’d been present for the girl’s nightmares before, and immediately closed the distance between them for a hug. She wrapped her arms around Melia, who returned the gesture at three times the force.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay... I’m here. I’m right here...” The formerly purple haired girl soothed, reaching up in order to run her fingers through Melia’s hair. “And if anyone tries to change that, I’ll kick their ass, alright?”

Melia sniffled, a small giggle escaping her. “You always did have a way with words, Venam. An... interesting way, but a way.” She teased, slowly releasing her vice grip on the poison type gym leader. “I- I’m sorry you had to see me like that. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions that you were... well, you know.” She sniffed. “I just... with everything that’s happened I guess I wouldn’t have been surprised. It’s stupid, it really is...”

“No, no it’s not.” Venam shook her head, her voice taking on a more somber tone. “You remember how we thought you were dead for... geez, how long was it? Anyways, when you came back I... barely believed it.” She started, the events of months prior playing through her mind. “For at least a month, I’d have nightmares sorta like what you’re having. I didn’t say anything because well... I didn’t want to worry you, I guess. Truth be told, it was stupid. Really stupid. I’ll be damned if I let the person I love so much do the same thing to herself, so don’t you dare call yourself stupid for feeling like you do.” 

Wiping her eyes, Melia nodded. “Yeah, I… guess that makes sense, but if you ever feel that way again, you better come to me too.” She agreed, before realizing there was another part to what Venam said, “Wait… Did you just say you love me...?”

Venam’s face immediately flushed, realizing what she had just said. Sure, she’d had Lavender pass on that message when she thought she was going to die, but it was ever so slightly different considering that she was, well, conscious? In the same room?? On the same bed??? Basically cuddling???? Oh, and just the teensy tiny little fact that they weren’t officially dating at that point?????

“Ah! Uh- sorry Melia- I uh, didn’t mean to throw that at you right now, just uh, forget... forget I said anything. My bad.” Venam pulled away, her face very clearly giving away her anxiety about the whole situation. What was she thinking?! Melia clearly wasn’t ready- she hadn’t even brought up Lavender’s message! She covered her face with her hands, almost wishing she were stone again. 

Melia gazed at Venam’s covered up blushing face, and gave her a soft smile. She’d never seen the girl so flustered, and it was adorable. Reaching out, she slowly removed Venam’s hands from her face, only getting the slightest hint of resistance. Once she managed that task, she noticed the embarrassed punk was avoiding her gaze. Slowly, she cupped her hand under Venam’s chin, moving it so that they were truly face to face. “Venam, honestly... If you thought I’d have any other response than ‘I love you too’, you’ve lost your fucking mind.” Her voice was quiet, but it was filled to the brim with emotion. For once, the emotions in her voice were positive, a mix of joy, love, happiness... 

For the first time since her adventure started, she wasn’t worried about the next big threat. She wasn’t worried something bad would happen to threaten the lives of everyone she cared about, whether it be her friends or, well, whatever her and Venam were. She was just there, in the present, grounded to the reality that Venam was here and alive, and that she was too. 

“Heh... you dork... of course I wasn’t worried.” Venam lied, smirking, however there was a certain softness to it. “Though I gotta admit, didn’t take you for the type to cuss during a confession like that”

Melia smirked. “Well, I certainly didn’t take you for the type to fall for a goody two-shoes, but here we are.”

“Touché, Princess.” Venam laughed, nudging the other girl playfully.

Melia just rolled her eyes, but she was beaming from ear to ear. “Oh my Arceus, just shut up and kiss me already you nerd!” She giggled, turning herself to better face Venam.

“I was hoping you’d say that~” Venam blushed, reaching out to cup Melia’s cheek as the other girl placed her hands on her shoulders. 

A few moments of anticipation (and accidentally bumping into each other’s noses) later, the two had finally closed the distance, their lips finally connecting an explosive kiss, both feeling as if they were on cloud 9 in a universe all their own. 

After what could’ve been anywhere from minutes to hours, the two pulled apart, breathing heavily but with giant smiles adorning their faces. 

As much as they wanted to do that again, the duo was incredibly tired from the emotion-filled night. Both reluctantly decided that they should probably sleep (and not wake up the whole house), so with that, they finally laid down to cuddle.

“...Hey, Mels...?”

“Mhm?”

“Love youuu~”

“Love you too, Ven”

And with that they fell asleep in each other’s arms, Melia’s nightmares not daring to disturb her for the rest of the night.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that’s the fic! Hope y’all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments below! 
> 
> This is MicrosoftPaint signing off!


End file.
